<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clickbait Magic by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649099">Clickbait Magic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Magical Accidents, Multi, Quarantine, Roommates, Tentacle Sex, Threesome, and a russian magician, sextoy!Kyungsoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:02:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Florida man in quarantine "casts spell" on a sex toy, neighbors file a noise complaint.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongdae | Chen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>top!soo fest: round 3 (2019-2020)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Clickbait Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnieDae/gifts">HunnieDae</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a gift fic for HunnieDae. Their comment was selected through public voting among all the comments on our Round 3 works. Thank you for participating, hope you like it!<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m bored.” Baekhyun announces to the room as he steps out of his hour-long bathroom break. He looks at his right hand forlornly and at its three longest fingers, all wrinkled up by the excess moisture of lube and Baekhyun’s own ass. </p><p>His arm falls limply on his side and he sighs, he’s a month into quarantine and even masturbating has become nothing but a tedious task.</p><p>"And?" Jongdae asks disinterestedly, keeping his eyes focused on the drama on his computer screen.</p><p>“I just wish something <em> exciting </em>would happen,” Baekhyun whines and kneels beside Jongdae, his body slumps on the floor, “Actually, I’d be fine with anything, even if it’s not exciting.” He suddenly picks himself up and tugs on his roommate’s shirt, demanding attention, “Hey… Let’s find something to do”.</p><p>"I am doing something." Jongdae swats him away, his patience only runs thin, when his precious dramas are involved.</p><p>Baekhyun blows up his cheeks and drags himself to his room, sitting back in front of his pc and staring soulessly at whatever useless video youtube will recommend as a distraction. He scrolls quickly past the news videos about the pandemic that's keeping them all inside and deflates, his chin hits his desk and he blows out an apathetic raspberry. </p><p>At the beginning of this entire situation, things were looking up. After all, spending all his time cooped up inside his house is far from being an unusual occurrence for him; without even mentioning how rewarding it felt to finally have an excuse for doing so, one so strong that not even his mother could bring herself to scoff at during their phone calls. </p><p>Everything seemed to be going his way, he could wake up late, work in his pajamas, and he had all the time in the world to play videogames to his heart’s content, but what he did not factor in, is how much harder it is to stay inside, when that’s the only thing you can do.</p><p>Baekhyun rests his head on its side, keeping his lips still puckered up, so he can continue to push out boredom-filled sighs every few seconds. None of the recommended videos look interesting, but staring passively at the images on his screen is still better than laying in bed alone with his thoughts.</p><p>His eyes quickly start to itch and grow drier with every passing minute, despite the discomfort he can’t keep himself from continuing to scroll and refresh the page, clicking on one video after the other and sitting through their entire length without ever paying them any real attention. Only after having watched a tutorial, a few reaction videos and a ten minute-long compilation of 5-Minute Crafts; he feels ready to give himself some rest and turn off his computer. </p><p>Something stops him halfway, though. His cursor is already hovering on the red X at the top of the screen, when his gaze is caught by the title <em> Magic is real vol. 1 </em>. He jolts on his chair, a devious smile parts his lips, Baekhyun already tastes on his tongue the potential of such a find.</p><p>The video opens with a movie maker transition and an awkward cut to a shaky camera taping a forest.</p><p>A man appears soon after, he has shoulder-length white hair and is wearing a long leather jacket; Baekhyun cackles at the sight of the five skull rings crammed on his fingers.</p><p>He stops laughing as the man breathes in deeply and then blows out. A strong whiff of wind follows his will and Baekhyun can see it clearly as it violently shakes the trees in front of the mysterious man.</p><p>"This is how you control nature." he says in the thickest russian accent Baekhyun's ever heard.</p><p>Baekhyun is vibrating out of his skin, unable to keep his laughter in, there’s quite nothing like finding hidden gems like these.</p><p>He continues watching as the man fuses stones with his hands and moves objects with his mind. Despite the awful camera work and the low view count, Baekhyun finds himself thinking that whoever is in charge of editing and post-production has impressive skills. Through the avalanche of absurdity, Baekhyun’s sleep-deprived brain can definitely see potential for entertainment that goes beyond the man’s incredible claims and outfits. </p><p>Baekhyun looks at the videos in the recommended bar on the side and stumbles upon the title <em> Give life to objects </em>. The familiar, fancy transition greets him and the shaky camera follows, this time showing the leather-clad man squatting in a field of grass; his hands are hovering over a stick pushed into the ground.</p><p>“I show you how to put life in things.” It’s nearly impossible to hear him with the wind crashing against his microphone, but thankfully they have provided a transcript of his words at the bottom of the screen.</p><p>“All the thing around us have energiya… Energy in them. To make it show you have to share yours with object, make it alive using the force of your life.” The man’s hands move wildly, while he speaks; he holds them against his chest and then moves them towards the stick.</p><p>Baekhyun snorts, if all objects have energy in them, then he should probably be worried about sitting in his chair. Maybe this is why he keeps tripping on Jongdae’s stupid carpets, maybe they just hate him.</p><p>"FOCUS!” The man screams and Baekhyun almost jumps on his chair, “Take energiya from inside you! Reach <em> deep </em> inside,” The man beats his chest repeatedly, Baekhyun grimaces at his strength, that seems to grow with each hit, “And you will find it! But warning! Anyone can try, but only the chosen ones have the power to get what they desire." </p><p>The russian man closes his striking blue eyes and breathes in deeply, Baekhyun raises his eyebrows, how do these people manage to keep a straight face? Baekhyun has been watching him for almost an hour and a half and he still cackles after every word he says.</p><p>“SEE!” The man startles Baekhyun again, making him realize that he zoned out and missed the magic, so he replays the last minute again and this time glues his eyes to the screen, readying himself to find the trick behind the man’s magic. </p><p>The russian mage moves his hands in tight circular motions over the stick and mumbles something under his breath, the subtitles write out his words, but despite being written in latin alphabet, Baekhyun can’t make sense of any of them. The stick shakes with increasing violence as the man pronounces his spell, until the movement becomes strong enough to dislodge it from the hole it was shoved in and make it fall to the ground.</p><p>Baekhyun furrows his eyebrows, he couldn’t find any glaring issue to help him understand the man’s trick. This particular performance seems extremely easy to fake as well, either through editing, or by using fishing line.</p><p>He rubs at his eyes and rewinds the video, still convinced that he’ll be able to unmask the secrets of this video. However, nothing catches his eye. </p><p>He needs several replays to really come to terms with the fact that he won’t find anything, but as soon as he does, he has only one question in mind:</p><p>“What should I try this on?” Baekhyun looks around the room seriously, scanning every inch of it as if it’s the first time he is seeing it; until realization finally strikes him. He crouches down to reach the secret box under his bed. Baekhyun pulls the lid off and stares proudly at his collection.</p><p>He rummages through the old dvds, fleshlights and fake dicks, until his fingers grab something that makes his eyes open wide and his heart pick up in his chest. He pulls the object out of the box, feeling like he’s never had a better idea in his life.</p><p>The purple, silicone tentacle feels heavy in his hand, a heaviness that he has felt many times before.</p><p>He holds it up in front of his nose with both of his hands, his long fingers trace lightly over its most minute details. If he has to prove this man wrong, he should do it with style and if the magic ends up being real, at least he’ll have a moving tentacle to titillate himself with. He’s always wanted to know what it would feel like, after all.</p><p>He’s aware of the fact that there is already a more efficient way to know: the sex toy industry has thought about answering this question since a long time ago. Always doing the most to satisfy Baekhyun and every other kind of degenerate.</p><p>Although, ordering a new battery powered sex toy with the current global situation comes with disadvantages, namely Jongdae’s paranoia and his promise to burn every single package from outside the city that hits their threshold. Of course, he’s not complaining; he wouldn’t want to be stuck in this apocalyptic scenario with anyone else.</p><p>Baekhyun shoves his treasure box aside and pushes the suction cup at the end of the purple toy against the floor. For maximum authenticity, he squats down in the same way the man in the video is doing and then presses play, waiting patiently for the section in which the actual spell is cast, the subtitles really come in handy right now, since it’s impossible to hear anything of what the man is whispering. Baekhyun does his best to mimic him, while he keeps glancing towards the screen to read the words.</p><p>Just as he struggles to pronounce the very last strange conglomeration of letters, a bunch of tiny little sparks break out from his fingers. His eyes widen and he yelps.</p><p>“Why are you being this loud?!” Jongdae’s puffy eyes glance confusedly at his stretched out hands, the dildo and the computer screen. </p><p>Baekhyun whips his head towards the voice questioning his behaviour. His roommate’s sudden apparition sends him scrambling backwards and has him screeching out in fright.</p><p>"What the hell are you even doing?" Jongdae’s question has a kind of fatherly disappointment attached to it.</p><p>“S-Something just happened!” Baekhyun holds his right hand in his left one, gently touching the raw skin on his fingertips. Jongdae looks down at him from where he’s standing, until he sighs and silently turns around to walk away,</p><p>“W-wait, I found this video on youtube, a russian man is out there using magic. Like, real! Real Magic!” Baekhyun’s words come out a mile per minute, the need to explain himself making him almost scream. He leaps towards Jongdae to grasp him and force him to sit at his desk “He’s teaching it to me.” The words sound outrageous to Baekhyun’s own ears, but he only realizes to what extent after he sees the look of disbelief on Jongdae’s face.</p><p>“Go to bed, please.” Jongdae sounds exhausted, but Baekhyun can’t relate to him at all. He is running on a high of energy, if he had to go to bed right now, he’s sure he wouldn’t be able to get a wink of sleep</p><p>“No, wait!” Baekhyun catches Jongdae again before he can escape.</p><p>“Baekhyun, it’s almost three… I have a Zoom meeting in the morning.” Baekhyun doesn’t pay any mind to Jongdae’s sensible complaints, he puts a finger on his lips to shut him up, then he rewinds the video and presses play.</p><p>“I show you how to put life in things.” The russian mage speaks, Jongdae snorts, and pushes himself out of Baekhyun’s office chair.</p><p>“Hey, hey! Where are you going?!” Baekhyun extends his arm to stop him again.</p><p>“I can see where this is going.” He points at the tentacle still attached to the floor, “ And I won’t stay up to see you cast fake spells on a sex toy, Baekhyun.” Baekhyun pouts, “Is the quarantine really driving you this insane?” Jongdae continues.</p><p>The question makes Baekhyun’s eyebrows furrow, looking at his roommate like the answer should be obvious “Yes, of course it is.” </p><p>Baekhyun puts his hands together, begging Jongdae to indulge him. “Just give me a minute, please?”</p><p>Jongdae glares at him, but doesn’t protest anymore.</p><p>Once Baekhyun is sure that he won’t try to escape again, he retakes his spot on the floor and repeats the arcane, strange sentences under his breath as he adjusts his position. </p><p>He closes his eyes and breathes in deeply, just like the man in the video and then speaks, determined to channel his energy with unyielding intention, in an attempt to make up for his awkward pronunciation. His hands are shaking, but he does his best to ignore it and remember the passionate words of his teacher, “<em> Focus! Take energiya! </em>”. </p><p>As the final words are pronounced his entire body thrums with an incredible sensation, his heart rate slows to a lethargic pace, he can feel each pulsation expand in his chest, hit his ribcage and their echo booming in his head. He closes his eyes but he can still see the objects surrounding him, the room appears clearer somehow. Everything around him emits a soft eerie glow. He sees strings depart from the skin of his fingers, but they have no substance to them, like a stream of liquid light pouring out, they float and swirl around his dildo.</p><p>“Wait! What the hell, look!” Jongdae startles. His voice breaks the air around Baekhyun like it’s glass and the swirling, flowing light breaks with a blinding flash of white, leaving Baekhyun disoriented, making him feel like he’s being pulled out of a different dimension.</p><p>Baekhyun jumps on his feet and rubs his eyes, he can’t see anything for a few panicked moments, but as soon as the fog clears, he looks at the toy stuck on the ground.</p><p>His jaw hits the floor, when he sees it start moving.</p><p>It quickly doubles in size and then divides into smaller, wiggly things. Baekhyun steps back and pulls Jongdae with him, they hug each other tightly and tremble, completely frightened by their creation.</p><p>Human legs come out one after the other, then arms, a torso and finally a head; everything is smooth and featureless,it all writhes and shifts in the most slimy, disgusting way possible. Baekhyun cowers behind Jongdae’s back as the cacophony of squeaky sounds becomes louder.</p><p>Baekhyun eyes the door, feeling like a modern Dr. Frankenstein, ready to flee from the mess he’s created with his own hands.</p><p>"What the fuck did you do?!" Jongdae’s panicking and he worsens Baekhyun’s own agitation just by being close to him.</p><p>“I-I…” Baekhyun starts, but is unable to finish the sentence. He’s as surprised as Jongdae is, he thought he would get it to wiggle around, not to transform it in a monster. He shouts and covers his eyes, unable to continue looking at the thing slowly coming together on his bedroom floor.</p><p>“Hello.” A deep voice greets, a stark contrast from Baekhyun and Jongdae’s senseless wailing.</p><p>Baekhyun moves his right hand minutely, just enough to look at the spot from which the voice is coming.</p><p>There’s a purple man laying in the middle of his room, the short, magenta hair on his head is standing in all kinds of directions, probably held up by the gelatinous substance that seems to cover him from head to toe.</p><p>“Hi…” Jongdae responds, Baekhyun grasps his arm, silently asking him what he is doing, "Ehm... Who are you?"</p><p>The creature turns its head towards them and Baekhyun gulps nervously, unable to look away from the dark, soulless eyes staring holes into him.</p><p>The purple thing turns to look at Jongdae and Baekhyun feels like he can breathe again, “I am Ventosa™, from the Alien Line, made to satisfy needs that are out of this world.”</p><p>"Oh my god, this isn't happening" Jongdae's nervous habit of laughing during uncomfortable situations kicks in. It's a self-soothing behavior, but the mismatched reaction fuels Baekhyun’s inner turmoil and makes it crash inside him with the same force of a tsunami.</p><p>“I think I might be stuck.” The thing says, </p><p>Jongdae shoves Baekhyun off himself and walks cautiously towards it “Here.” He offers his hands to try and pull him off the floor.</p><p>The being stares at him for a handful of seconds and then mirrors his actions, getting its arms off the floor. Baekhyun grits his teeth as the two’s hands touch each other “Leave it alone.” He whispers.</p><p>“He’s not an it, you created him and if he's just what he says he is, he's not here to harm us.” Jongdae reasons. The purple man’s back leaves the floor with a quick series of popping sounds, like suctions cups being forced off a surface.</p><p>Dread fills Baekhyun, as his imagination offers reasons for the sounds. He is still freaked out, but just momentarily, his curiosity wins over his instinct of self-preservation and he leaves his safe spot. He walks sideways around the room, keeping himself far from the stranger, while never moving his gaze off him.</p><p>Finally, his eyes land on tentacles of every length and width protruding from the being’s spine.</p><p>Considering the circumstances that have brought this purple person to life, Baekhyun should have expected it, but expecting things and being prepared to face them are quite different things.</p><p>“Look at its back!” Baekhyun shrieks,</p><p>“HIS!” Jongdae corrects him and then circles around the purple figure. Once he sees, he covers his mouth in utter shock.</p><p>No one knows what to say, the only person talking is the one sitting on the floor.</p><p>“I’m confused, why do I look like this.” He has started to explore himself, looking and touching, but instead of using his arms, four tentacles extend from his back and start wiggling against his skin.</p><p>Jongdae looks at Baekhyun with an expression that silently pleads for help, but Baekhyun has no answer to offer, other than imitating his same lost look.</p><p>"What should we do with him?" Jongdae whispers,</p><p>"I'm dirty. I need to be thoroughly cleaned to avoid bacterial growth.” Baekhyun sees Jongdae turn to look at the tentacle monster on their floor, he does the same, but he’s startled to see the purple man’s eyes stare back at him.</p><p>"You heard him, go fill the bathtub.” Jongdae orders and sighs deeply, Baekhyun doesn’t question him and drags himself along the rest of the wall towards the door, thankful for having an excuse to leave the room.</p><p>As he walks away, he overhears Kyungsoo explain to Jongdae something that sounds suspiciously similar to the instructions pamphlet that Baekhyun’s thrown away with the box  in which the tentacle came in.</p><p>Jongdae walks into the bathroom minutes later, helping the purple tentacle man to keep himself upright.</p><p>“What do we do? Just give him a bath?” Baekhyun asks, feeling confused, but Jongdae ignores him. Instead, he explains calmly how the man is supposed to enter the bathtub.</p><p>“Usually, I get washed in that.” A thin tentacle points at the bathroom sink, the words make Jongdae look at Baekhyun like he wants to kill him.</p><p>“Then the one that is always washing you, should wash you now too.” Jongdae says, Baekhyun feels himself go pale.</p><p>“I have been washed by both of you before.”</p><p>The scathing expression on Jongdae’s face falls, all his blood seems to rush to his cheeks as they steadily become more and more red.</p><p>Baekhyun snorts, unable to help himself “That’s really interesting.” he nears Jongdae until they’re face to face.</p><p>“Shut up, Baekhyun.” Jongdae puts his hand on his face and pushes him away “Forget about that and focus on the fact that we have a sentient sex toy in a bathtub.”</p><p>“If you had asked, I would have lent it to you.” Baekhyun shrugs and kneels by the tub, for the first time since he’s appeared, he looks at the purple man’s face confidently. His potential to embarrass Jongdae is too strong to not make him an ally.</p><p>"Are you going to wash me together now?" The man speaks again, Baekhyun sees his strong fuschia eyebrows raise up on his forehead and he tilts his head to the side, he looks quite innocent, despite what he’s saying and what he is. “Because, you should know, I need to be washed with mild soap and warm water, paying attention to all crevices and-”</p><p>“Don’t worry! I’m sure Jongdae knows all about that already!” Baekhyun throws up a victory sign and immediately gets whacked square in the face by a towel,</p><p>“Both of you shut up. And you,” Jongdae points at Baekhyun, “Help me get that slimy stuff off him.” He’s still quite bossy for someone that was exposed so brutally. Baekhyun takes the towel and soaks it before the water gets dirty. </p><p>His eyes roam over the purple man’s body, looking for anything weird to keep an eye on while he washes him, he tries to ignore the thin tentacles writhing over the man’s shoulder, but he finds himself squinting at his crotch. He can’t tell if it’s the water rippling above it that is playing tricks on him, but he can’t see anything between his legs at all, just more smooth purple skin. </p><p>“Do you have a name?” Baekhyun asks, trying to distract himself and break the uncomfortable silence that has settled in the room. In the meanwhile, he hurries to scrub the gel-like substance off his body, being careful not to touch his smooth skin with his bare hands too much. "I mean, besides your model name."</p><p>“Name?” He asks back. Baekhyun hums and looks at the ceiling, thinking of a name to give him, but before he can come up with anything, the man speaks up once more “You always repeat Kyungsoo while using me, is that my name?”</p><p>“You jerk off to Do Kyungsoo? The old actor? He’s like seventy...” Jongdae grimaces, he doesn’t let the chance to get his revenge pass him. It’s just too bad that Baekhyun doesn’t have any reserve, when it comes to discussing these sorts of topics.</p><p>“He’s a refined, older gentleman.” Baekhyun puts his hand on his heart as he thinks about him. A stray thought prompts his eyes to move back on the Kyungsoo in the bathtub, he takes in his perfectly square jawline and his strong brow bone “Now that I'm really looking at you, you sort of look like him when he was younger.” Is this what the russian messiah intended with making things come alive using the force of his life? Using Baekhyun’s horny energy?</p><p>“You’re acting like you haven’t seen me use magic, I am literally a god! If you were a normal person you would be worshipping me right now.” Baekhyun laughs and holds the towel underwater with the intent of washing off the slime that has collected on it.</p><p>The fear and confusion are completely gone from his system, all that’s left is eager interest and ego. Jongdae’s interest seems to be growing as well, if the way he stares insistently at Kyungsoo’s back is anything to go by.</p><p>“I’m not gonna lie… That was incredible.” Jongdae’s eyes dart between Kyungsoo and Baekhyun.</p><p>Baekhyun’s chest fills up with pride, he single-handedly saved this quarantine.</p><p>Baekhyun’s laughter trails off as something brushes against the hand he is keeping underwater, his eyebrows twitch, a small reaction to his momentary confusion.</p><p>It’s easy to ignore at first, but it quickly grows more insistent, to a point that is impossible to write off as the towel touching him or as Baekhyun’s imagination. Baekhyun looks at his hand floating in the tub, his eyes widen at the sight of the purple string slowly winding itself around his wrist.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Baekhyun laughs awkwardly, maybe it’s a way to show affection.</p><p>“I'm clean, are you going to use me now?” Purple Kyungsoo looks at Baekhyun with his big round eyes, expectant, a bit like a cat eyeing a treat. Baekhyun is too distracted, by staring insistently at his handsome face and trying to make sense of his words, to form any of his own.</p><p>“Use... How?” Jongdae scrunches his nose as he speaks, Baekhyun unconsciously does it too. That wording feels concerning when it’s applied to a… Person.</p><p>Does it make sense to compare him to a person? Does anything of what is happening make any sense at all?</p><p>Baekhyun scratches his head and loses himself in his thoughts of objects, consent and the ethics of transfiguration, completely tuning out the conversation happening in the room.</p><p>What brings him back to reality is the tentacle tightening around his arm. Baekhyun gasps at the feeling, a little bit frightened by the force that the appendage holds.</p><p>“It shouldn’t be like this, it’s wrong.” Baekhyun hears someone say, but he has no idea what he’s missed, he doesn’t get to ask either, because in one fell swoop he is being pulled into the bathtub and all he can pay attention to is the grasp around his arm and the sound of water crashing.</p><p>“Hey, don’t do that!” Jongdae gets his hands on the tentacle and tries to pull it off Baekhyun, he’s not very successful, though; on the other hand, it seems to encourage Kyungsoo to adjust another one around Baekhyun’s waist.</p><p>He shouldn’t be thinking this, Baekhyun knows, but it’s kind of hot.</p><p>“Baekhyun, I can’t get you out of there if you don’t even try to fight him off.” Jongdae is agitated, his hands tremble as he continues to fight the tentacles that slide effortlessly out of his hold.</p><p>“Is this not the reason I’m here? I am your sex toy.” He’s embarrassingly straightforward, but, deep down, Baekhyun wants to agree with him. He clenches his eyes shut, it’s all too much, much too fast.</p><p>Baekhyun’s ears ring and his heart beats rapidly in his chest, but the sentiment fuelling the reaction is far from being fear. He tries to put his hands up to stop Jongdae, but his arms are being held still against his sides, so he speaks.</p><p>“Let go, he’s just a little confused.” He says seriously. He was expecting the incredulous look that Jongdae directs at him. </p><p>The tentacles’ grip loosens and they slowly slither off Baekhyun’s body, Jongdae’s arms fall limp against his sides, as he calms down a tentacle reaches for his hand.</p><p>“I am sorry if my new features have frightened you. If neither of you intend to use me now you can put me back in the box.” Purple Kyungsoo’s words are calm and posed, they manage to soothe the erratic atmosphere that had exploded in the room.</p><p>Jongdae scoffs, looking away from the wet appendage playing with his fingers "I don't think you will fit in there anymore"</p><p>Baekhyun scoots on his knees, drawing closer to their new friend. He takes one of the thicker tentacles and traces the shape with his fingers, touching them directly for the first time. The small rings arranged in two vertical rows along the underside feel the same as before, except they are now attached to a fully functioning, sensitive organ that presses back and reciprocates his touch.</p><p>"He's right though." Baekhyun clears his throat,</p><p>Jongdae’s eyebrows furrow, "What?"</p><p>"I mean… He's still the same." Baekhyun shrugs, his eyes glance at Jongdae but he can’t bring himself to properly look at him.</p><p>"What are you trying to say?" Jongdae sits back on the floor.</p><p>"I don't know, it's just that... We've been stuck in here for weeks. Weren't you just saying that you wished for something exciting to happen?" </p><p>“No, that was all you.” Jongdae says matter-of-factly, making Baekhyun laugh. A few moments of silence follow and Baekhyun can see something shift in his friend’s eyes. Jongdae looks at the tentacle gently wrapped around his hand and gives it a tentative squeeze, the muscle contracts and expands reacting to his touch. </p><p>Baekhyun continues to push then, seeing a glimmer of hope flickering on the horizon, "Come on, you know what I mean... Like we haven't done this stuff together before."</p><p>"No way, this is different…” Jongdae grimaces, still playing with the tentacle squirming between his fingers “<em> Way </em> different."</p><p>"Don't think too much about it! Please, it's been so long since we did something crazy.” Baekhyun opens his eyes wide, giving Jongdae his best puppy look. </p><p>Jongdae bites his lower lip, the fight with himself is manifested clearly in the deep wrinkles on his forehead.</p><p>“Are you not curious at all?” Baekhyun knows Jongdae well, he knows exactly what to say to get him on board. “<em> NO RAGRETS </em>, remember?" Baekhyun says, pulling down the neck of his shirt, “For old time’s sake!”</p><p>Jongdae touches the same spot on his own chest, the place where they got their matching tattoos all those years ago, a mark to commemorate the end of a wild night spent on a party bus with an army of spring breaker girls. </p><p>Jongdae chuckles to himself and bites his lower lip, seemingly weighing his options. After a brief moment of contemplation, he climbs inside the tub without adding another word.</p><p>Jongdae doesn't move, waiting for Baekhyun to do something first, but neither of them is given the chance to initiate anything, because by the time Jongdae has adjusted himself in the tub, he’s already gasping.</p><p>Baekhyun finds out the reason when he sees two purple tentacles move up Jongdae’s legs, he’s looking at them too as they slide easily over the inside of his thighs, Kyungsoo’s attention completely focused on him.</p><p>The tentacles keep moving, Baekhyun sees their silhouettes shift under his roommate’s shorts.</p><p>“Fuck.” Jongdae’s voice is suddenly husky, Baekhyun’s breath hitches as he sees his friend’s chest raise with a surprised gasp. Baekhyun sees the tentacles meet over the line of his friend’s limp cock, Jongdae shakes his head and grabs his crotch, the moan he pushes out of his throat is short and desperate, it makes Baekhyun’s own cock twitch in his pants.</p><p>“That’s so hot.” Baekhyun’s breathing grows heavy, his hands find Jongdae’s knees, he applies enough pressure to push his legs open; the movement seems to trigger something, because he sees him throw his head back and open his mouth again, for more short, raspy moans.</p><p>Baekhyun feels himself fall slowly into a trance, while staring at Jongdae’s skin rising in goosebumps, he’s shivering and biting down on his own hand to keep himself quiet. He looks unbelievable and Baekhyun wants to touch him, but he also can’t help envying him at the same time.</p><p>Baekhyun clears his throat and asks without taking his eyes off his best friend “Me too... Please, Kyungsoo.” He doesn’t say it explicitly, but a tentacle immediately latches onto the skin of his lower back. It’s cold and wet, Baekhyun feels it leave a trail as it traces the waistband of his pants; with little finesse the tentacle pushes its way in, it fits snugly between his asscheeks and doesn’t stop writhing until its tip is grazing his entrance.</p><p>Baekhyun shudders, his eyelids close halfway through, he sighs out in bliss, as his cock starts to fill in. Jongdae’s the same, Baekhyun moves carefully to hover above him. Baekhyun licks his lips at his friend’s unfocused eyes, his entire body jerking with each of the tentacles’ movements.</p><p>At this point, Baekhyun’s sporting an almost full erection, all he needs is for the tentacle circling his hole to take the last step. He looks behind himself, ready to beg Kyungsoo for it, but what he sees rubs him the wrong way.  </p><p>Baekhyun and Jongdae are going crazy over the bare minimum he’s giving them, yet he doesn’t even bother to look at them, he’s staring off into nothingness, looking completely unfazed.</p><p>“Hey,” Baekhyun raises his right foot with the intention of hitting him lightly, but a tentacle grabs him before he can go through with it and pulls him by his calf, making him lose his balance and fall flat over Jongdae.</p><p>The whine coming out of the man beneath him is way too loud, probably mixed with the pain provoked by Baekhyun’s thigh landing on his dick. Baekhyun tries to apologize, but the words stay stuck down his throat, as the tentacle in his pants finally crosses the last boundary.</p><p>It’s absolutely nothing like the thick, silicone tentacle he’s shoved in his ass until now. What he has inside now is thin and long, too long, Baekhyun still has half the mind to be scared about how far inside him it might reach.</p><p>It tickles and writhes against his walls, it twists and folds. Baekhyun gasps, the thinnest part moves just shy of his prostate, he feels it slide right around it, being careful to never touch it directly. It’s pure torture.</p><p>Baekhyun feels Jongdae’s arms circle his waist, he holds him tightly and Baekhyun does the same to him, sneaking his hands under him, inside the increasingly colder water. Everything is turning so chilly around them, but Jongdae’s hot breath hitting Baekhyun’s wet neck still manages to make him sweat.</p><p>“Is it inside?” He asks, Baekhyun just nods, too occupied with moaning out “How does it feel?” Jongdae’s hands move down, Baekhyun can feel him fidgeting with the elastic of his joggers before pushing them down Baekhyun’s legs.</p><p>“I’ve never been able to move, while this happened.” The third person in the room speaks up before more tentacles reach Baekhyun and Jongdae. Jongdae’s hands are caught and pinned above his head “I think I’m much more suitable to be in control.”</p><p>Baekhyun’s thighs tremble and he throws his head back, he could have come just by hearing that. His heart rate picks up and his chest is attached so tightly to Jongdae’s that he can feel his do the same.</p><p>One more tentacle enters Baekhyun, it’s bigger than the other one, but everything is so soft and smooth that it renders the intrusion completely painless. Everything seems to flex and adapt to his own body, instead of the contrary, it’s a sensation that can’t be compared to anything he’s experienced until now.</p><p>“...You’re crushing me.” Jongdae can only move his legs to push Baekhyun off himself, but raising his thighs makes him brush against his roommate’s untouched cock, which results in him getting even more boneless and useless.</p><p>Baekhyun feels himself moving, even though he’s aware that he wouldn’t be able to do it on his own. He is being pulled off Jongdae with frightening ease. For a moment he panics, tries to grab onto Jongdae to ground himself, not being able to understand what is happening to him, but everything becomes clear as his back hits the opposite side of the bathtub and Kyungsoo appears in his field of vision.</p><p>He is standing outside of the tub, his arms crossed on his chest, meanwhile seven of his other eight wiggly arms are all extended towards them.</p><p>Baekhyun stares stunned at the firm lines of his body, his pecks, his strong thighs and each of his incredible facial features. He has no idea how he’s managed to achieve this, but he truly brought to life all of his most intimate fantasies and wrapped them all up in such a pretty package.</p><p>He will never stop thanking his russian saviour and the youtube algorithm.</p><p>Baekhyun tries hard not to stare, but his eyes continue to glance under Kyungsoo’s belt, at the empty patch of skin between his thighs. His eyes dart between his face and his crotch, the sight making the speed of his heart rate spike. </p><p>“Comfortable?” Kyungsoo asks them as he sits by the tub, he perches his elbow on the edge and puts his cheek in his hand.</p><p>Baekhyun’s gaze snaps out of fixating on what is, or better isn’t, going on between his legs and move back up to the soft lines of his lips.</p><p>Finally, Kyungsoo seems to sense Baekhyun’s eyes on himself, because he turns and smiles, he acts like the tentacles moving in Baekhyun’s ass aren’t his, as if the two appendages pushing Jongdae’s shorts off his legs weren’t directly attached to his back.</p><p>Words can’t describe how much that turns Baekhyun on.</p><p>“Drain the water...” Jongdae has to clear his throat before speaking, his hips are being held up to favor the descent of his loose shorts down his thighs “Please.” It's breathy and unnecessary, since the eighth tentacle had already been reaching for the stopper; but Jongdae still felt the need to get it out and Baekhyun understands him completely.</p><p>Kyungsoo’s human arms extend, his warm hands lay gently on the top of their heads, “Anything else?” Baekhyun feels his hand play with the damp strands of his hair and he sees the one on Jongdae’s head trail down to caress his cheek.</p><p>Baekhyun sees Jongdae shake his head no and forgets to respond himself, his attention easily stolen away by the sight of a tentacle reaching down to Jongdae’s lips. Their soft flesh is pulled lightly by the tiny suction cups on the fine, purple tip; to let his lower lip free, Jongdae has to pry it away with his tongue. Baekhyun licks his lips as he sees Jongdae lap the smooth, fleshy appendage.</p><p>The tentacle moves inside his mouth and twirls with his tongue. Baekhyun stares quietly, his eyes darting between the scene and Kyungsoo’s small, satisfied smile, his hand is still stroking Jongdae’s cheek.</p><p>“That’s good, thank you.” Kyungsoo’s voice echoes in Baekhyun’s chest, the sound impossibly deep and rich, comforting and arousing.</p><p>The gentleness of his words doesn’t align with the force used by his tentacle to enter Jongdae’s mouth. Baekhyun feels his own throat restrict as he sees Jongdae’s eyes roll back and hears his moans being broken by gagging sounds.</p><p>“Does it hurt?” Kyungsoo asks, his hand still gently caressing Jongdae, the latter uses one of his own hands to hold it tightly. Baekhyun’s stomach sinks at the sight of the purple thumb moving lightly over Jongdae’s high cheekbone, the gesture is so sweet and the look on Kyungsoo’s face is so reassuring.</p><p>Baekhyun snuggles against his touch too, the smooth skin of Kyungsoo’s palm adjusts on his cheek and then moves to stroke his chin, his index finger pushes slightly against the fleshiest part of his lips. The tentacles in his ass squirm, instead of the seemingly thoughtless movements they were performing earlier, now they seem to have a clearer purpose: they twirl around each other and push against Baekhyun’s walls, seemingly gauging every single detail of his insides. </p><p>The aim becomes clear, when Baekhyun’s back arches and his mouth opens with a deep gasp, all visceral reactions to the tentacles nailing straight into his prostate, but instead of just the sensations he’s grown used to, there are many more added, they trick his senses and mud his thoughts, he feels the bundle of nerves being pulled, sucked and toyed with in ways he never thought possible.</p><p>His eyes close shut, his arms extend, look desperately for something to anchor onto. In mid air, he’s greeted by the elastic texture of a tentacle, his eyes open again, just in time to see the world around him shift again, as he is pulled up by his right arm.</p><p>He is being held up by a tentacle curling around his wrist and the two stuck up his ass, which continue to move inside him and torture his prostate. As one more purple appendage hooks itself around Baekhyun’s left knee, images of his friend Chanyeol’s illegally downloaded tentacle hentai floods his mind. His heart rate picks up, as he realizes he is just like those heroines being ravished by slimy monsters. His eyes catch the precum drooling off the tip of his erection and he becomes even more embarrassingly horny.</p><p>Kyungsoo’s hand has moved to stroking his hip, a tiny gesture that helps him stay into reality “One more?” His eyebrows raise, his features slowly tint with sympathy, just a bit of pity for Baekhyun’s nonsensical noises.</p><p>Baekhyun is left swallowing his words, any attempt at speaking rendered useless by the gasps and moans continuously straining his voice. He looks down at Jongdae still sucking and choking on the tentacle in his mouth and doesn’t realise the presence of a third tentacle slowly making its way inside him.</p><p>The air is forced out of his lungs as the appendage enters, as if there weren’t enough space for both inside his body.</p><p>“Does it feel good?” Kyungsoo gets to his feet and brushes Baekhyun’s hair out of his eyes</p><p>Baekhyun feels himself going limp in the tentacles’ hold, he shakes his head trying to wake himself up. </p><p>“It doesn’t?” Kyungsoo looks confused.</p><p>“No… It’s good.” Baekhyun’s voice sounds foreign to his own ears, he gulps and nods, showing how much he’s enjoying it as best as he can.</p><p>“I’m glad.” Baekhyun swoons at Kyungsoo’s sweet smile.</p><p>Kyungsoo moves his hand off him, but another tentacle slides over his skin, brushes past his dick barely even noticing it and moves under his shirt, Baekhyun looks at the silhouette shaking under the fabric, he has to close his eyes again when a suction cup places itself perfectly over his right nipple, meanwhile the tip moves playfully against the left one.  Baekhyun bites the inside of his cheek, he feels tired and the pleasure weighs down on him mercilessly. The unhinged mix of sensations is enough to bring him to climax, once again pushing him close to passing out again.</p><p>The tentacles still slide and move inside him, Baekhyun rocks with each thrust, feels the suction cups getting stuck inside him and roaming over his chest.</p><p>Jongdae’s gurgling noise grows louder, a sharp scream makes it past what’s filling his mouth, Baekhyun looks at him and feels his eyes double in size even through the daze of arousal and exhaustion.</p><p>A tentacle is opening up right in front of Jongdae’s cock, Baekhyun looks at it from his vantage point, seeing a sort of gel-like substance dripping off the appendage as its smooth, purple skin parts.</p><p>“It’ll feel good.” Kyungsoo bends over Jongdae and kisses his forehead, he rests his cheek over Jongdae’s head and looks calmly as his tentacle closes around Jongdae’s dick. Jongdae’s head falls backwards as he cries out in pleasure, he opens his eyes to stare back at Baekhyun, he seems to want to tell him something, but he can’t speak and Baekhyun isn’t doing much better.</p><p>The tentacles continue their torture without tiring out, Baekhyun isn’t sure of how many times he’s come, continuously slipping in and out of his conscience, drowned in pleasure and Kyungsoo’s dark voice, constantly kept on edge by the contrast between his gentle human hands and the implacable thirst of his tentacles.</p><p>The rhythmic sound of soft snores infiltrates Baekhyun’s slumber, his eyes open, finding the sight of his bedroom ceiling greeting him awake. </p><p>There’s a weigh on his chest and legs intertwined with his, he furrows his eyebrows and uses his hands to carefully touch the person above him, he recognizes immediately Jongdae’s bony hips and his round ass.</p><p>Baekhyun groans right in his ear, trying to wake him up, but not too seriously, he enjoys the cuddling too much to let it go this easily. As expected Jongdae doesn’t give any sign of moving, so Baekhyun adjusts himself better underneath him, ready to go back to sleep.</p><p>It hits him then, as he closes his eyes, flashes of the night prior manifest to him, he jolts and sits up, ignoring Jongdae’s whining. </p><p>He looks around the room, his eyes find his treasured shoe box easily, still open in the middle of his room. He stares frozen at the purple tentacle laying beside it, his breath quickens as more and more memories come to the surface and his body starts aching, his ass burning and his chest tingling.</p><p>He isn’t able to say how much of it is real, how much is pure imagination. He looks at the red marks on his wrist and at the tentacle again. He stares at it seriously, holding his breath.</p><p>Baekhyun thinks he sees the silicone sex toy move lightly towards the box and he cowers, turns back to hugging Jongdae, he hides his scared grimace in his neck and his growing erection against his thigh.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>